1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rivet tool, and more particularly to a finely adjustable swivel head of a rivet tool with clicking sound. The rivet toot has a gear, a positioning element, and a spring such that the spring can push the positioning element to mesh with the gear to provide a fine adjustment of the swivel head of the rivet tool with clicking sound to inform the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A rivet tool is commonly used in fastening of two or more work pieces. To use the rivet tool to fasten the work pieces, holes are drilled in the work pieces which are then placed at a position such that the holes communicate with each other, and a blind rivet is disposed in the holes. The rivet tool is then used to deform the blind rivet in the holes, and by doing this, the work pieces are securely fastened together by the deformed blind rivet.
A rivet nut tool having same riveting mechanism as that of the rivet tool is getting popular to fasten blind rivet nut or called threaded insert firmly and build up the female threads securely in the thin base metals and pipes, etc. A hole is drilled in the work piece, a blind rivet nut is firstly screwed onto the threaded mandrel of the rivet nut tool and then disposed in the hole. The rivet nut tool is then used to deform the blind rivet nut in the hole, and by doing this, the female threads of the blind rivet nut are securely built up in the work piece by the deformed blind rivet nut.
A rivet bolt tool having same riveting mechanism as that of the rivet tool is also getting popular to fasten blind rivet bolt or called stud firmly and build up the male threads securely on the thin base metals and pipes, etc. A hole is drilled in the work piece, a blind rivet bolt is firstly screwed into the threaded socket of the rivet bolt tool and then disposed in the hole. The rivet bolt tool is then used to deform the blind rivet bolt in the hole, and by doing this, the male threads of the blind rivet bolt are securely built up on the work piece by the deformed blind rivet bolt.
To save description of the related three kinds of tool, they are rivet tool, rivet nut tool and rivet bolt tool, to this invention, the following description only mentions xe2x80x9crivet toolxe2x80x9d to represent the related three kinds of the tool.
A conventional rivet tool has a head and a handle integrally formed, such that the head cannot rotate with respect to the handle. Thus when operating in a restricted space, a user of the conventional rivet tool may have difficulty in performing the riveting task.
In order to obviate the mentioned problem, an improved rivet tool having a rotatable head with a positioning device to control the rotation of the head is designed. The positioning device can be a commonly seen spring ball combination and corresponding recesses to enable the head to be rotatable with respect to a handle and to be positioned at a selected angle. However the positioning device used only can provide the limited rotatable angle, and can not provide a fine adjustment of the swivel head, thus further improvement is needed.
A further improved rivet tool having a freely rotatable head is designed. Although the head is able to rotate freely to be usable in a restricted space, a problem may arise due to the free rotation of the head. That is, the head may undesirably rotate during operation and a user may not alert that might result in the defective riveting work, and therefore further improvement is still desired.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a rivet tool with a freely rotatable and finely adjustable head having clicking sound to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a rivet tool with a freely-rotatable and finely adjustable head such that the head can be finely and appropriately adjusted to a desired position.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rivet tool with a freely rotatable and finely adjustable head such that a clicking sound is made whenever the head is swiveled such that even the fine adjustment can be easily verified and a user can be alerted to an undesired rotation of the head.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rivet tool with a freely-rotatable and finely-adjustable head that includes a gear, a slidable gear lock with an inverted V-top which has a tip and a spring, wherein the inverted V-top can function as a complement to the tip of the slidable gear lock that meshes to a gear by the resilience of the spring, whereby the operation life of the slidable gear lock, the gear and the rivet tool is prolonged.